Mystic Messenger Angsty One-Shots
by Spooked101
Summary: Title says all. Most of these won't be related. The characters will be labled at the beginning, so that you know who it is about.
1. Darkness

Darkness

Characters: Rika, V, Saeran

 _There is a darkness that sits in everyone's mind. Sometimes it takes over entirely, sometimes it doesn't._

In her case, it slipped into every crevice of her very being. The darkness polluted her better judgement, it trapped the once innocent girl she used to be inside. Once it had invaded, that's when the voices of unreason started.

She willingly quit going to therapy. The dark voices whispered ideas of a paradise where nothing would be wrong. Her weakened mental state agreed with everything, drinking in the ideas like it was dying of thirst.

The only thing that could break through the darkness surrounding her was **him.** He was her sun, the only thing that could combat it.

 **Until it infected him too.**

They were both broken people, he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. The voices whispered that he was lying to her, so she made him prove it. He offered his very being, he said that she could take his eye and he would still love her.

The darkness still wasn't satisfied with his answer. It silenced her true self by shutting it out completely. Like a candle being blown out by a harsh wind.

She took his sight, but the darkness was still not satisfied. So, she built her paradise. The vision she had was warped, the world would never be like how she wanted.

The voices influenced her to drug and condition a young boy to be devoted to her entire being. Her darkness spread to him and everyone who followed her. It would not stop until she was seen as a **god.**

 **They were all tainted by this warped vision of a paradise.**

One incident broke her entire vision, however. The boy she had manipulated shot the man who gave his everything to her, relighting her true self that had been snuffed out for so long.

 **Her mentality broke, it was a war between darkness and truth.**

At his funeral, the darkness faded. She wouldn't speak a word to anyone. She uttered one word when she saw his picture sitting on the grave, just one word to engrave his memory into her mind.

" **Sun…"**


	2. Expectations

Expectations

Characters: Yoosung, Rika

 _When her death was announced, his heart shattered_.

He knew that she wasn't okay, her actions after her dog passed made that obvious. He never thought it would cause her to die by her own hands.

 **That was right when he graduated high school.**

Now he's in college, lost. He has no clear direction of what he wants to do, he's just a game addict now. Everyone had expected him to move on. They expected him to just let it go. Her death was long gone by now.

 **But her name sent daggers through his already broken heart.**

As the days went on, the expectations on him grew larger. His parents expected him to do well in college, his friends expected him to play games all day, the RFA members expected him to be happy all the time.

 **But all he wanted to do was just disappear.**

 _This continued on for months until... he saw her again._

 _His cousin, whom he thought was dead, suddenly came back in a silent, broken state._

He offered to take care of her first, his violet eyes held more pain than usual. So, he took care of her and tried to coax her to talk. His efforts were in vain, though. The only time she talked was at the funeral.

 **She lived with him now. But the pain from all those years ago just wouldn't fade.**

Finally, he wanted to help her. He looked up facilities, and found one in Alaska. He talked to a fellow RFA member, and convinced him to help send his cousin to the cold state.

 **When she left, his heart felt heavy with guilt.**

 _Why had he sent her away? To get the help she needed from the start._

Was it the right thing to do? He didn't want to think about her crimes, he knew it would change his answer.

 **The pain never left, it only grew.**

 _ **He guessed that the pain, was just a consequence of loving her too much.**_


End file.
